Zeitgeist
by bushlaboo
Summary: AR. Step back into time and slower pace of life and see how Jason and Elizabeth first meet.


Zeitgeist 

The eve of new century was the night Elizabeth Webber's life changed.  The nineteen year-old granddaughter of the town's beloved doctor she was orphaned at the tender age of eight.  Her grandparents had taken her in and raised her with a love and mutual respect she had not expected.  Unlike most of the older generation, Steve and Audrey Hardy were rather progressive much to Elizabeth's relief.  They had been concerned when at fifteen she formed a romantic attachment to the saloon proprietor's son.  Still they had respected her decision and did not keep her from seeing him.  Her relationship with Lucas lasted three mostly blissful years.  Marriage seemed to be looming when Lucas' father suddenly decided to move the family west.  Though of age he insisted on accompanying his family.  Lucas never asked her to go with him or even to wait for him.  Though she missed him terribly Elizabeth soon realized that her heart was not broken, in fact, it was very much intact.  Unfortunately most of the well-to-do men who she had been expected to marry had partnered off and none of the leftovers suited her.

Elizabeth tried her best not be disheartened.  A new century would be dawning in a few short months and she desperately wanted to get swept up in the feeling of unimaginable possibilities.  Every molecule seemed to hum with excited energy.  She was not let down for long.  Two months after Lucas left and three months before the big celebration a new family moved to town.

The Quartermaines were a large and exasperating horde.  Their arrival caused quite a stir in their relatively sleepy town.  The gossip mill went wild when Daisy Matthews, the most nitrous gossipmonger in town, learned that the family bought the slightly run down hotel with every intention of living it while expanding the property.  "Money," Daisy had whispered with glee because the Quartermaines brought two very eligible sons of marrying age with them.

"There is Edward," Daisy said cornering her after church the Sunday after the Quartermaines arrived, "he's the patriarch."  The Quartermaines had not attended because they were still settling in.  It was only because she was interested that Elizabeth bother to listen to Daisy rattle off what she had learned.  "His wife Lila is an actually English lady.  Her family forbade her to marry Edward.  When she went against their wishes they disowned her," Daisy related her eyes dancing.  "Their son Alan and his family are with them, as well as, her daughter's son, Ned and his wife.  Most importantly though Alan Jr., who they fondly call AJ and his younger brother Jason are both suppose to be handsome.  Wealthy, unattached, and handsome … imagine Elizabeth!" Daisy had squealed.

Of course Daisy would think of money first.  Marrying into money had always been her goal.  Her mother trained her since birth for it.  That little bit of gossip never reached either of their ears though.

Alan Jr., the eldest was seen around town escorting his sisters Skye and Emily.  From the tedious Miss Mathews, Elizabeth learned that the elder sister was married to a statesman whose time was split between the Albany and Port Charles.  The first time Elizabeth had seen the dashing, golden haired gentlemen she nearly made a fool out of herself starring at him.

It wasn't long after the Quartermaines arrived that Elizabeth managed to see them first hand.  They made quite a picture all together.  Edward and Lila had both aged well and looked regal when they entered the church the next Sunday.  Behind them followed their family.  Though portly Alan wore the weight well and managed not to dwarf his honey haired wife.  Skye's husband was in town; he and Ned were in deep conversation as they entered the church both of them with beauties, one russet and one raven, on their arms.  The dark headed Alan Jr. accompanied his sister Emily.  It was the first time that Elizabeth had been able to see her up close and she could not help but compare herself to the youngest Quartermaine.

After church she heard the whispers start about the youngest son not attending.  Elizabeth paid them no mind as she made a beeline towards Emily.  Unlike Daisy she was not husband hunting, she was more interested in gaining a truthful impression of the family.  Gossip had indeed wetted her appetite but she did not trust what she heard from Daisy.

It surprised Elizabeth how quickly she and Emily became acquaintances.  Almost instantaneously they were at ease with each other.  They soon became fast friends and Elizabeth appointed herself keeper of the Quartermaines.  She refuted whatever silly nonsense Daisy decided to spread.  She took tea with the Quartermaine ladies once a week and looked forward to hearing tales of Lois' romance with Ned and Jasper's crusades in Albany.  She and Emily always seemed to be together … riding, shopping, picnicking, acting out plays, or just sitting around talking.

"I wish they'd stop discussing Jason.  They condemn him without even knowing him," Emily complained one day.

"He's never around," Elizabeth pointed out.

"What?" Emily had exclaimed.  "He is always around Elizabeth.  Who do you think is doing most of the work on the hotel?  Ned and AJ help but it is mostly Jason's doing."

After their conversation Elizabeth let it be known why the youngest brother was so elusive.  Most of the townspeople were satisfied, by many of the older women were still convinced he was out to dishonor their daughters.

Though Elizabeth thought it odd that she had never met nor seen Jason, she never told Emily so.  Besides the mysterious younger brother feed the gossip mill, so when her young friend Miss Jones landed in a spot of trouble it barely registered.

By December Elizabeth truly became caught up in the wonder of it all, particularly after the Quartermaines announced they were giving a ball on New Year's Eve.  The dawning of the new century would be greeted with style, or so Edward vowed.

The party was everything promised and so much more.  Champagne flowed; a lively quartet played and couples twirled on the dance floor.  White-gloved waiters distributed exotic appetizers and shortly before the stroke of twelve there was an all to brief but brilliant fireworks display.

After excusing herself from the balcony where she watched the display with the Quartermaines Elizabeth made her out to where Lila's planned garden would be in bloom come the spring.  She barely noticed the chill in the night hair.  She had felt something deep within herself for days now, some possibility that caused her mind to spin and her heart race.  She knew it was coming.

Truthfully though she hadn't expected Jason Quartermaine to be that possibility. 

He was not dressed formally for the party, but wore plain tan pants and midnight black shirt.  She could see the tone muscle ripple as he walked towards her, his hair sun-kissed and his face tanned.

Love at first sight was possible.  It was the only coherent thought Elizabeth had as she watched eagerly for the man to reach her.  When the moonlight finally allowed her to see his cornflower blue eyes she lost herself in them and decided she could stay lost there for eternity and be happy.

"Hello," he said his voice gravelly.

"Hello," Elizabeth responded breathlessly, her whole body tense.  "I'm Elizabeth Webber," she introduced herself.

"I know," he smiled devouring her with his eyes.  "My sister has told me about you Miss Webber.  It's a pleasure."

"You're Jason?" she asked surprise flooding her eyes.  He nodded and she beamed up at him.  She liked the idea of being Emily's sister.

"You look cold," Jason commented.

"I'm not," she replied.  He shot her a doubting look.  "Really I'm not," Elizabeth insisted.

"You're shivering," he pointed out.  Jason did not wait for her to acknowledge his statement.  He hooked an arm around her and pulled her close, offering her the warmth of his body.  His grin widened when she sighed and snuggled closer.

"I could get use to this," she told him.  A loud cheer went up as the clock in the center of town bonged out the news of the turn of the century.

"Good," Jason answered, "because I'm never going to let you go."


End file.
